


Leave Me to Dream

by GrimmVertigo



Series: Everything's a Mess [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nyx still dies, at least Noctis still gets to see his boy, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/pseuds/GrimmVertigo
Summary: What if everything in Kingsglaive was the same, but the Old Kings decided to not be complete assholes and let Nyx stay by Noctis's side?A small prompt that turned into a canon re-write.





	Leave Me to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> August Prompt: “I’ll tell you what, if it wasn’t for bad luck you’d have no luck at all.” 
> 
> Song: Dream - Imagine Dragons  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCSX3mM6940
> 
> This is only a small portion of a much bigger fic. I cut this out to fit with the prompt better, and since there was a recommended 800ish word limit, I figured this little blurb would be easier to read. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Noctis's dreams are disjointed and chaotic, flashes of a battle he's never seen before in blue-and-grey monochrome that gets hazy around the edges. He sees a city being torn apart by a massive daemon – three of them, in fact. He sees flashes of blue amidst the darkness and chaos, statues fighting the daemons. It's with a start that he recognizes this as Insomnia, that the statues are the Old Wall and the daemons are creations of the Nifs; he sees the battle for the city, and in one flash of blue, he sees Nyx. In another flash, he's gone. 

The battles pass before his eyes, faster and faster until they come to a sudden halt in front of Nyx's burning face. 

The sky is turning orange with the dawn. Nyx is lounging amidst piles of rubble, his uniform torn to shreds and his skin cracked and burning with the power of the Ring of the Lucii. A trail of ash floats off from his figure, like a piece of paper that's been burned to nothing. Noctis sees a corner of Nyx's lips quirk up in a smile and they say something he can't hear, and then he sees white. He closes his eyes against the bombardment and throws his arms up. 

When Noctis looks again, he's in a field of tall green grass, surrounded by a hazy fog. Several feet in front of him stands Nyx, whole and smiling. 

It takes Noct a second to register what's happening before he dashes forward and throws himself into Nyx's arms with a choked sob. Nyx huffs a laugh and wraps his arms around the prince's smaller figure, burying his nose in soft black hair. 

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, little star," Nyx murmurs, tightening his grip. "Didn't get dealt a very good hand this time." 

Noctis scoffs against Nyx's chest and tils his head up to press his nose against the Glaive's neck. "If it weren't for bad luck, you wouldn't have any luck at all." 

Nyx laughs again and pulls back from the embrace to press their foreheads together. "I guess you have a point there." There's a rumbling sound around them and the smile disappears from Nyx's lips. "Noctis, baby, I don't have long." 

Noct immediately pulls his head back and gives Nyx a sad, panicked look. "What? What do you mean?" There's another rumble, more insistent this time. "Nyx, what did you do?" Cor said Nyx had activated the Old Wall, but Noctis couldn't fathom his Glaive doing something as reckless as putting the Ring of the Lucii. 

Nyx sighs. "I... I put the ring on." He ignores Noct's shocked look and sharp inhale and keeps talking. "The city was falling, Glauca was going to kill Luna, I didn't have a choice, someone had to command the Old Wall. Your ancestors are assholes, by the way." Another rumble shakes the area and Nyx glares up at the smoky gray sky for a second before directing his gaze back to Noctis. "They demanded my life for using their power, but... I think you did something to change their minds." 

Noctis stares at the Glaive with tears in his eyes. "So, what, they're letting you live?" The words taste bitter on his tongue. The idea of some old dead kings _letting_ them do anything fills Noct with irritation and spite. 

Nyx winces and shakes his head. "Not quite. They've... Given us some kind of boon. They're saying that by deeming me able to use the power of the ring, my soul has been bound to it. If—" Nyx shakes his head, "-- _When_ you get your hands on the ring, I'll be there. So get to Luna, get to Altissia, and get that ring. I promise, I'll--" 

Nyx is cut off by another booming rumble. The grassy plain they stand in starts to crumble into wispy fog at the edges, the tips of Nyx's coat and his feet starting to go with it. A look of panic flashes across Noct's face as he starts feeling at Nyx's clothes, his eyes darting all over, as if searching for a way out. Nyx grabs Noct's cheeks and turns his face to him. 

"Noctis. Find Luna; find the Ring, and it'll all be okay." Nyx surges forward and presses a desperate kiss to Noct's lips, the prince responding by throwing his arms over the Glaive's shoulders to bring them closer. Twin sets of tears streak down their faces as they part. 

"I'll be waiting, little star."


End file.
